Sur le chemin
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite Fic légèrement alternative à l'univers du film Les Deux Tours. Après avoir retrouvé Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sont en route pour Edoras. Alors qu'ils décident de s'arrêter pour la nuit, Gimli se rend compte que Legolas semble plus fatigué qu'il ne veut le montrer.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Petite Fic légèrement alternative à l'univers du film Les Deux Tours. Après avoir retrouvé Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sont en route pour Edoras. Alors qu'ils décident de s'arrêter pour la nuit, Gimli se rend compte que Legolas semble plus fatigué qu'il ne veut le montrer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **...**

 _ **Sur le chemin**_

Sur la route qui le menait en direction du Rohan, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas avaient eu la chance de retrouver Gandalf, devenu Gandalf le Blanc à la suite de son affrontement avec le Balrog de Morgauth.

La route était longue et agitée et les compagnons décidèrent de prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Ils étaient donc en train d'établir un camp pour la nuit. Gimli jeta une branche dans le feu et lança un coup d'œil à Legolas qui retira son carquois en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Comment vont ces cotes mon ami ?

L'elfe sursauta et dévisagea le nain avec un air intrigué.

\- Etre un nain ne veux pas dire que je suis aveugle. Vous avez encaissé un coup violent et la douleur vous fait tressaillir par moment.

Legolas lui fit un petit sourire en s'asseyant sur un rocher, déposant son arc à ses côtés.

\- Qu'on ne me dise plus que les nains ne sont pas observateurs.

\- Les nains se préoccupent de leurs amis.

Legolas lui adressa un autre sourire et Gimli reprit d'une voix où sonnait de l'inquiétude.

\- Alors ? Ces côtes.

\- Je dois en avoir deux de cassé, dit Legolas en plaquant la main sur son côté droit. La douleur me lance, mais cela reste supportable.

\- Vous n'avez pas un remède d'elfe.

\- Pas sur moi, répondit ce dernier avec un air amusé.

\- Alors prendre du repos vous fera du bien.

\- Je préfère rester sur mes gardes et surveiller les alentours. Nos ennemis sont partout.

\- Vous épuiser ne nous rendra pas service mon ami. Aragorn a dit qu'il prenait le premier quart, inutile d'être deux. Allongez-vous et tentez de vous reposer un peu.

L'elfe gratifia son ami d'un autre sourire, touché de le voir réellement inquiet pour sa santé.

\- Les elfes ne dorment pas beaucoup.

\- Sauf quand ils sont blessé, lui répliqua Gimli en bougonnant.

Legolas sourit et soupira doucement.

\- D'accord. Vous avez gagné.

Gimli, qui était assis contre un arbre, le regarda avec un sourire triomphateur. Legolas se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Avec précaution, il s'allongea sur le côté gauche, face à son ami en ne parvenant pas à cacher une grimace de douleur. Gimli le regarda faire. Il souffrait.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la meilleure position dans votre état ?

\- Oui… Tout va bien… Je ne suis pas mourant, lui répliqua l'elfe en souriant doucement.

Il posa prudemment sa tête sur le sol mousseux, luttant contre un vertige dont il se serait bien passé et qu'il tenta de garder pour lui. Gimli suivi tous ses gestes et arrangea sa cape pour qu'elle le recouvre avant de poser sa main sur son front. Legolas ouvrit les yeux avec un air étonné.

\- Je ne suis pas un guérisseur elfe mais des cotes mal cassées peuvent entraîner une infection.

\- Que dis mon front ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas chaud.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Elles sont brisées mais tout va bien. Cela finira par passer comme toujours.

Gimli hocha la tête.

\- Alors fermez les yeux.

Legolas lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui obéir. Il glissa sa main sous sa joue et bascula légèrement en avant, faisant reposer sa tête contre la cuisse de Gimli. Le nain le laissa faire, posant une main sur son épaule comme pour l'accompagner dans le sommeil avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'endormir lui aussi, assis sous cet arbre.

Un peu en retrait, Gandalf, qui observait la scène se rapprocha d'Aragorn qui scrutait les environs.

\- Je viens de voir une scène étonnante.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda le rôdeur.

\- Je viens de voir Gimli prendre soin de Legolas.

\- Legolas ne veut pas nous l'avouer mais je pense qu'il a une ou deux cotes de cassés qui le font souffrir.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre à leur attitude mais, je viens de voir Gimli prendre soin de lui.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas étonnant… Gimli et Legolas ne sont ni Gloin ni Thranduil… Ils sont moins… bornés… Les épreuves que nous avons traversées ensembles les ont rapprochés. Ils sont amis désormais.

\- Je ne pensais jamais voir ça un jour.

Aragorn sourit.

\- Je préfère les voir s'entendre que de les voir se disputer comme à Fondcombe.

\- Assurément mais… C'est plus profond que ça. Legolas c'est presque allongé dans les bras de Gimli.

\- Les combats ont fait deux des frères… Ils se font confiance… Ils se protègent. Quand nous avons croisé Eomer et qu'il a un temps légèrement menacé Gimli j'ai bien cru que Legolas allait lui trancher la gorge… Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre… Legolas a mal mais, il sait que Gimli veillera sur lui… Il sait qu'il peut s'endormir sans crainte et vraiment se reposer. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est allongé prêt de lui.

Gandalf hocha la tête avec un air pensif.

\- Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa douleur… Mais pour l'instant laissons-les dormir.

Aragorn hocha la tête et observa ses deux amis. Il nota la main de Gimli sur l'épaule de Legolas et la joue de ce dernier plaquée contre la cuisse du nain comme Gandalf l'avait raconté.

\- Partageons-nous la nuit pour la garde, suggéra-t-il au mage blanc.

\- J'allais le proposer.

...

Legolas dormait toujours lorsqu'il se mit à frémir et qu'il toussota doucement. Le jeune guerrier, leva une main pour étouffer discrètement sa toux pendant que la douleur irradiait de plus en plus sa poitrine. Il tenta de se concentrer et reprit le contrôle de sa respiration qui se fit légèrement haletante. De ses doigts, il essuya le coin de ses lèvres, frémissant en découvrant la teinte rougeâtre qu'ils venaient de prendre. Sa poitrine lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il n'osait l'avouer à ses amis et s'il commençait à crachoter du sang ce n'était pas bon. Il toussota une nouvelle fois presque silencieusement et parvint à se maîtriser en sentant Gimli bouger doucement. Il resta immobile et se sentit soulagé de ne pas l'avoir réveillé car il ne se voyait pas quoi lui dire… Legolas ferma alors les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de plus en plus grande qui déchirait sa poitrine et enfouissant sa joue sur la cuisse de Gimli comme si le fait de le sentir prêt de lui pouvait suffire à lui redonner de la force. Il cherchait à respirer sans trop souffrir quand une main se posa sur son bras. Legolas sursauta doucement et se retourna pour voir la personne qui se tenait dans son dos. Gandalf se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un air grave et triste. Il lui pressa le bras plus fort.

\- Mithrandir…

\- Ces côtes sont bien plus douloureuses que tu ne le dis, mon enfant.

Le jeune homme frémit doucement. Il connaissait Gandalf depuis si longtemps, alors, il ne se voyait pas lui mentir.

\- Les côtes brisées ne sont pas vraiment le problème… C'est plutôt les blessures internes qu'elles ont entraînées... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, avoua-t-il en frémissant doucement… Je commence à cracher du sang… J'ai des vertiges…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi mon enfant. Ferme seulement les yeux. Quand tu te réveilleras tu iras mieux.

Gandalf ponctua sa phrase en posant une main sur le front et une main sur les côtes blessés de l'elfe. Il sentit son corps frémir malgré lui et lui sourit tout en répétant doucement.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux pendant qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur irradier de la main de Gandalf posée sur sa poitrine blessée. Il frémit une dernière fois et se laissa dériver. Gandalf le regarda s'endormir paisiblement et laissa ses mains sur lui pour continuer à la soulager, sursautant légèrement lorsque la voix rauque de Gimli lui murmura.

\- Merci.

Le magicien releva la tête vers le nain.

\- Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait de plus en plus sans vouloir nous le dire, mais moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Je ne pouvais que lui offrir ma présence et mon soutien.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Il est mon ami.

Gandalf hocha la tête, heureux d'entendre ces mots là dans la bouche du guerrier nain.

\- Moi, je le connais depuis qu'il est enfant, je ne peux le regarder souffrir sans lui venir en aide.

Gimli hocha la tête, pressant doucement l'épaule de son ami profondément endormi.

\- Il ne souffrira plus au réveil ?

\- Non… Tout aura disparu.

\- Alors, dormez mon ami… Reprenez des forces, murmura Gimli, content de savoir qu'il ne souffrirait plus en silence.


End file.
